A Fullbring Butei: EX
by Alpha Espada
Summary: Kisuke having found a way to get Ichigo's powers back to an extent six months after the Winter War he asks Ichigo to do him a favor in return. Acting against his better judgment Ichigo agrees to Kisuke's terms, six months after unlocking his Fullbring he is ranked as an S-Class Butei starting his second semester as a sophomore at Butei High. (Originally written by Dude932, Adopted)
1. Ichigo Kurosaki, Fullbringer Butei?

"A year ago I was fighting Sosuke Aizen in the world of the Soul Society during the winter war with the beings known as Arrancar and after it was all over I lost all my power including the ability to see the dearly departed. Six months after that, Kisuke Urahara, my very own informant on the Soul Society calls me up and tells me he can get my powers back to an extent, but I'd have to do something for him in return. Having grown accustomed to fighting monsters that go bump in the night and Kisuke's little schemes he always seemed to have, against my better judgment, I agreed.

Turns out I hadn't lost everything after using the Final Getsuga Tensho, I still had dormant powers deep down within me. Kisuke referred to it as a Fullbring some Hollow mumbo jumbo or something. Kisuke likes to ramble on and I tend to lose interest in what he's saying most of the time. So you may be asking yourself, if I got my spiritual powers back, what kind of crazy monster filled situation has Kisuke gotten me into now, right? Well, I have to say I didn't expect the request of Kisuke to be this.

Not at all.

I haven't seen a damn Hollow in the six months I've been here, although there have been several people with high spirit energies that are taught to harness them. My job? Simply keep an eye on everything and look out for the spiritually aware people if Hollow's start to come after them. So why you ask am I laying atop of an eighteen story building looking down a scope of a Barrett M82 rifle watching a bank, no Kisuke didn't want me to become a bank robber. I became a Butei."

Ichigo felt the slight breeze of the wind come to a stop as the alarms in the bank sounded off, even from eighteen stories up, four blocks away he could still hear the alarm in the dead of night. Next was the sirens of the police cars heading towards the robbery in progress but Ichigo's mind wasn't fixed on the sounds as they echoed in the night air.

His body was unmoving as he looked down the high powered scope watching the bank's entrance. His finger was the only part of his body that was moving, it was idly tapping the side of the trigger guard to the beat of his heart. He was wearing the standard Butei High bulletproof uniform, the black blazer outlined in white seams with a white dress shirt beneath along with a red tie and black pants. To his right was the weapon's case for the Barrett M82 sniper rifle he was currently wielding. On his head were a pair of military grade headphones covering his ears with a little microphone coming down to his mouth.

"Target's approaching from the south as we predicted." A soft calm voice came over the headset, Reki being on the other end of the line. She had been the one to request Ichigo to come along on this job, Butei being able to take jobs to earn academic units and money, the first needed for graduation the second to keep for themselves for a job well done. She was the academy's top sniper an S-class Butei.

Reki simply requested Ichigo for the job since he was well versed with high caliber rifles and was also an S-rank Butei like herself. In the six months that Ichigo had been at the school he had passed all practical exams with ease, he was high ranking in academics as well and was one of the most renown Butei of the academy. However what surprised most was that he hated guns and only used them on certain jobs or practice otherwise keeping to a blade and even then his martial arts were enough to deal with the majority of the situations he was put in.

Raising his hand up he pulled the bolt handle back in a swift movement injecting the cartridge of the high caliber bullet into the chamber so it was ready to fire, flicking the safety up he set his hand back towards the trigger, his face has never left the scope.

"Target entering zone. Fire when ready." Reki's voice came back over the headset making Ichigo take a slight breath as he listened to everything going on around him, he could hear his heartbeat his finger tapping the trigger guard to his heartbeat once more, the sirens still sounding in the air growing closer with every passing moment. Then the roar of an engine reached his ears, it was low as it was four blocks away but in the dead of night it was echoing through the streets.

Through the scope, Ichigo watched as the bank doors shattered as gunfire rang out into the night four individuals all carrying black duffel bags exited as a Humvee parked in front of the bank, the thieves all entering the vehicle. Ichigo lined up his shot as the last of the car doors closed, he could see the driver putting the Humvee into gear before he pulled the trigger. The Humvee didn't even make it a meter, Ichigo watched through the scope as the hood of the Humvee was impacted by the .50 caliber round.

The .50 caliber bullet can easily penetrate one and a half inches of solid steel armor plate, which is the normal amount of protection offered by most of the world's Armored Personnel Carriers, Armored cars, trucks, and other light vehicles. A vehicle with no armor plating, the round would simply destroy what it hit.

"Target disabled, police units are moving in to apprehend the suspects," Reki informed him over the radio. "Mission complete." Ichigo glanced down the scope once more to see that the bullet had gone through the bonnet and into the motor, metal was sprawled over the sidewalk with a crack in the concrete showing that the bullet had gone through the hood of the car, the car's engine, front tire and out the other side. Ichigo pulled back from the scope and sat up rolling his shoulders.

"I don't know how you do it Reki." Ichigo said into the microphone. "Staying still for so long, don't you get all stiff?" He questioned as he began to disassemble the rifle and put it back in its case.

"You get used to it." Reki replied. "Thank you for your assistance tonight."

"Don't mention it." Ichigo replied as he glanced down at his wrist to see that it was nearing two in the morning. "Who needs sleep anyway." He thought to himself with a slight chuckle as he closed the weapons case. "I'll see you tomorrow Reki, or the next day."

"Very well, I'll be sure to give you your payment and tell the teachers of your assistance with the job." Ichigo picked the weapon's case up and began to make his way down the building. Getting to the street he began to make his way to the dorms, no public transport this early in the morning and it wasn't that far of a walk.

He often wondered how he had gotten himself into situations like this, why he was proclaimed as a thug at his high school. Why out of everyone with spiritual awareness in Karakura Rukia found him. How he had stormed Soul Society to save Rukia before becoming a true substitute Soul Reaper and then was caught up in the mess that was the Winter War. It just seemed that he was always fighting. Now here he was at a school that made fighting part of its curriculum.

"I have the strangest life." Ichigo thought to himself. "Kisuke sent me here to look out for the ones with strong spiritual powers but I haven't seen any hollows in the six months I've been here." He sighed slightly. "Maybe I should give him a call." Shrugging and figuring he could call Kisuke at a later date he arrived at the male dormitory. Heading up the flights of stairs he headed for his dorm fishing his keys from his pocket as he walked he arrived at the end of the hall, on the nameplate it read two names.

Tohyama and Kurosaki.

Unlocking the door Ichigo went inside placing the case of the Barett down in the hall before moving towards the kitchen in the dark. Opening the fridge he eyed the half-empty bento box that made him cringe slightly.

His room-mate, Kinji Tohyama was an average guy. He and Ichigo got along well and were in the same class. However, there was one thing about Kinji that Ichigo absolutely feared and it wasn't even Kinji's fault. It was his childhood friend, Shirayuki Hotogi. She creeped Ichigo the hell out, the way she doted herself over Kinji, calling her Kin Kin, which Kinji hated.

Ichigo didn't know what it was but every time he met Shirayuki it felt as tho he was in the same room as Retsu Unohana, just to a much, much lesser extent, but the feeling was still there. So he made himself scarce every time she was around. Ichigo was glad, she hadn't been around the last week since she was off at some type of training camp or something before the new semester started. Sighing he closed the fridge and made his way for the bathroom, having a quick shower and changing into a pair of boxes and a shirt he headed for bed.

...Ding Dong...

The sound of the doorbell ringing made the black haired teen groan into his pillow. Reaching up to his nightstand he grabbed the cell phone lying next to the Beretta and pulled it towards him, a few bullets that were sitting on the nightstand falling to the ground with a clatter. Flipping the phone open Kinji rose his head and winced at the sudden bright light that entered his vision from the phone screen.

...Ding Dong...

"It's seven in the morning." Kinji thought to himself. "Who rings someone's doorbell at seven in the morning." Sitting up Kinji closed his phone and sat it back down on the nightstand and swung his legs out of bed, his feet landing on a few stray bullets. Sighing as he heard the doorbell ring he looked over to the other set of bunk beds to see Ichigo sleeping or at least appearing to be.

"If you don't answer the damn door I'ma hit you." Ichigo's irritated tired voice came from the bed making Kinji chuckle nervously as he got up and headed for the front door. Stumbling up to the front door trying to get through his own haze of tiredness he peeked through the eyehole to see Shirayuki standing on the other side checking herself in a little make-up mirror.

"What is she doing here so early in the morning?" Opening the door Shirayuki instantly closed the mirror and hid it behind her back as she smiled at him. "Hey, Shirayuki." Kinji greeted in his usual bored tone.

"There's my sleepy Kin Kin, how are you?" Shirayuki questioned with a smile.

"Shirayuki, what are you doing here? This is the male dormitory. The Student Council president shouldn't be coming to the guy's dorms." Kinji told her. "I don't want rumors or anything popping up." He explained.

"W-Well." Shirayuki blushed fidgeting slightly as she stood in the doorway. "I was away at the shrine for this past week and I haven't been able to do anything for you so... I thought that I could... ahh..."

"There's no need to." Kinji replied. "You don't need to keep doing this Shirayuki."

"...B-but... oh..." Kinji sighed as she saw her cheeks redden even more and tears started to well in her eyes. He didn't want her crying or anything so he gave in.

"...Alright, alright!" He told her. "Just... keep it down. Ichigo's still asleep, he went on a job last night with Reki and didn't get in until early, I doubt he's going to the opening ceremony today."

"I... I hope I won't be a bother." She bowed making Kinji sigh as he turned and walked into the hall, Shirayuki following after she had taken off her black strapped shoes, arranging them carefully by the door.

"So, why did you come here?" Kinji asked as he sat on the ground before a low table within the living room.

"I-I wanted you to have these." She started to untie the Japanese cloth she was holding as she, too, sat in front of the table. She placed a crimson bento box on the table and opened the painted lid. Inside the bento was a soft-looking omelet, orderly lined-up sweet boiled shrimps, silver salmon, luxurious foods like Saijyou Persimmons, and shiny white rice.

"You really shouldn't make all this for me Shirayuki." Kinji sighed. "I mean it must have put you out of your way."

"D-don't worry, I just woke up a bit earlier than usual. Besides, I was worried that all you were having was food from the convenience store during the time I was away..." She explained to him.

"But that shouldn't concern you." Kinji sighed in annoyance as he began to eat the meal much to Shirayuki's joy. As the two continued to converse as Kinji finished the meal Shirayuki made for him before Shirayuki went about getting everything ready for Kinji's school uniform. Kinji opened his laptop as he logged into his emails, Shirayuki having brought his bulletproof jacket out and his Beretta after loading it.

"You really shouldn't leave your weapons around like that Kinji, who knows what could happen." Shirayuki scolded him making him grunt in acknowledgment. "Is Ichigo getting up anytime soon?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Kinji told her. "As I said, he had a job with Reki last night. He's probably exhausted. I doubt he'll be coming to the opening ceremony." Shirayuki frowned but nodded, it was her duty as student council president to make sure everyone attended classes, but being a Butei could be exhausting on students. "You should get going Shirayuki, you don't want to be late, you're student council president after all."

"What about you Kinji? If you want I could wash your dishes maybe do some laundry." She suggested.

"I think you've done enough for one morning Shirayuki, go I'll be at school soon." Shirayuki frowned but nodded regardless and bid him farewell as Kinji simply wasted time surfing the web. With a sigh, he glanced down to his watch.

7:55

"Crap! I'm going to miss the 7:58 bus!" Shutting his laptop he rushed out of the dorm room and down the stairs only to see the bus he was supposed to catch leave just before he got there. With a sigh, he turned for the bike racks and grabbed his bike not knowing how missing the 7:58 bus would change his life.

"Shit... I think I overslept." Ichigo groaned as he opened his eyes to reveal the afternoon orange hue in the bedroom. "Yep, defiantly overslept." Reaching over for his phone he pulled it towards him and flicked it open revealing that he had several messages, seven to be exact. The first was from Mutou if Ichigo could describe Mutou in one word it would be very simple.

Keigo.

There just seemed to be a Keigo in every school, but at least Mutou wasn't all clingy like Keigo was so that was a plus. Mutou's message was just asking where he was which he flatly ignored. The second was from Reki saying thank you once more for assistance with the job the previous night and that everything has been settled on the funds department which he would receive soon. The third, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh? Well... they were something Ichigo wanted to ignore.

*Where is my Strawberry?*

*I want my Strawberry!*

*Give me my Strawberry!*

*Please give me my Strawberry, I'll put some cream on you and gobble you up 3*

With a sigh, Ichigo opened the last message from Riko and instantly closed it. It had been a very productive photo of said blonde girl, from what Ichigo saw of the picture it hadn't been taken that long ago since it was afternoon, it was of an empty classroom Riko standing there her blouse open revealing the front catch of her golden bra winking at the camera with a victory sign and from what he saw a strawberry nuzzled between her breasts.

Riko would be the end of him one day and he also couldn't just stop talking to her, she was the best informant in Butei High and she knew it. It was just a pain that she was flirty all the time.

Sitting up in bed he placed his phone back down on the nightstand next to his bunk and stood up heading for the door to the bedroom, walking down the hallway he heard the doorbell ringing, he walked forward and stopped next to the entrance to the lounge room to see Kinji sitting there deep in thought.

"Guess he doesn't hear it?" He thought to himself as he headed for the now irritating sound that was the doorbell that the idiot on the other side of the door was ringing like a maniac. Seriously it was giving him a headache. Opening the door he put on his nastiest scowl that would even make Orihime run for the hills if she saw it and glared at... nothing? "Huh?" He looked around not seeing anyone.

"Down here, moron." A voice spoke up making Ichigo look down to see a girl in the school uniform of Butei High standing there, her hair was pink and in long pigtails. "Does Kinji Tohyama live here?" Ichigo rose an eyebrow at how demanding she was. "Well does he live here or not? It says his name on the plaque doesn't it?" Ichigo glanced at the name's of the dorms before looking back down at the girl.

"Kinji you got a little sister?" Ichigo called back into the dorm.

"What? No, why? When did you get up anyway?" Kinji questioned and Ichigo could hear Kinji's footsteps as he stepped into the hall. Ichigo stepped to the side and Kinji froze in mid-step as he saw Aria standing there, the one who had made his life hell in just a few short hours. "Ahh! What are you doing here!"

"A hello would be just fine." Aria huffed pushing past Ichigo and into the apartment bringing a bag along with her making Ichigo simple stare at Kinji with a questioning look. Kinji just slumped over as Aria made her way into the living room.

"It's a long story." Kinji breathed out.

"Try me." Ichigo replied with same questioned look while at the same time curious about what is the relationship between the two.

 **To Be Continued!**


	2. Enter! Aria H Kanzaki!

Ichigo sat on the couch rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as Kinji and Aria were talking, well Aria was talking Kinji was trying to get her to leave. It kind of went all downhill after Aria told Kinji to be her slave then proceeded to give him orders onto get her some kind of espresso and some food which Kinji just looked at her if she was being serious, apparently she was being serious. Ichigo leaned back on the couch as Aria somehow miraculously convinced Kinji to go get her food. He glanced up at Aria who was looking at him, hands on her hips clearly annoyed.

"Can I help you with something?" He questioned the small pink haired girl.

"Who are you?" She questioned or more like demanded of him. "Why are you here?"

"This is dorm room is half mine, I'm Kinji's room-mate." Ichigo told her.

"Get out." She glared.

"Screw you." Ichigo replied half-heartedly as he pulled his phone off of the couch that had been resting next to him. "I don't need another damn midget with height issues to start to tell me what to do. I've put up with that for far too long." He mumbled wondering why all midgets had a chip on their shoulder, first Rukia and now Aria. Aria simply intensified her glare, however, Ichigo wasn't bothered by it as he clicked on the contact and pressed the call button and rose the phone to his ear Aria not having stopped glaring at him as he lazily glanced at her waiting for the phone to be picked up on the other end.

"What do you want?" Tatsuki's irritated voice came over the phone.

"Well, it's nice to hear from you too Tatsuki." Ichigo mumbled out. "I call you up to see how everything's going and this is how I'm greeted?"

"You're an ass, so you get greeted like one!" Tatsuki snapped at him. "Now what the hell do you want!?" Ichigo's eyebrow twitched in irritation. "Well!?"

"I thought you'd be over it my now Tatsuki." Ichigo told her.

"Yeah well fuck you! You got into the Butei Academy, something I had wanted to get into for a while now! So bite my ass!" Ichigo sighed, the day Tatsuki found out that Ichigo was going to the Butei Academy was the day Tatsuki started to avoid him having not been accepted into the institute. It didn't help that Kisuke was the one who got him in, Ichigo tried to ask if Kisuke could get Tatsuki in but the shopkeeper just explained that he was going there for a purpose and couldn't help. So Tatsuki had been giving him a hard time, Ichigo had been trying to mend the situation but so far this is what he had got in return.

"There is always next semester Tatsuki." Ichigo breathed out and he could literally here Tatsuki's phone crack under the pressure of her grip.

"Don't call me again unless you have something important to tell me!" Tatsuki roared before the phone went silent. Ichigo took a deep breath before closing his phone, Aria giving him a confused look as he placed his phone down.

"Why do you look like you just got out of bed?" The pink haired girl questioned.

"Because I pretty much did." Ichigo explained. "What's it to you."

"Simple curiosity." She shrugged. "How come you weren't on the first day of school?" She questioned.

"Had a late night quest to take care of." Ichigo shrugged. "Decided to skip, wasn't anything important anyway just opening ceremony and class assignments. I've already got enough combat and academic credits to graduate anyway."

"Huh, so do I." Aria told him, surprising him slightly. Ichigo made sure he had enough credits so he could get up and out of class if a Hollow ever showed up allowing him to be able to leave without any repercussions, but this girl did it just because. She was dedicated Ichigo had to give her that. "What class are you in?"

"Assault." Ichigo told her offhandedly.

"Really? I've never seen you in there." She told him.

"I'm mostly on quests." Ichigo explained. "I'm barely at school unless it's important or unless it's for normal classes." Aria opened her mouth in an 'O' as she understood what he was saying.

"So what's with you wanting Kinji to be your slave?" Ichigo asked. "You got some sought of dominatrix fetish or something?" Aria's eyebrow twitched as she began to glare at him once more.

"It's none of your business!" She snapped at him before they heard the door opening showing Kinji was back from the convenience store just downstairs.

"I'm back." Kinji's voice called out into the dorm.

"Your girlfriends still here." Ichigo called back to him making Aria's face heat up, however, the glare was still on her face only more heated now then it was before.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" She roared. "Stop jumping to such conclusions!" Ichigo simply shook his head in amusement as the pink haired girl raged at him, Kinji stopping in the doorway with the bag of stuff he had picked up from the convenience store when he had gone out.

"Stop harassing my room-mate, I got your damn peach buns." Kinji told her making Aria's face light up before she took the bag from him and went to the kitchen making Kinji sigh. Ichigo simply shook his head a small smirk on his face. "What?"

"Nothing, mind handing me that case behind you?" Ichigo questioned making Kinji look over his shoulder to see the Beretta case Ichigo had placed in the hall when he had come home last night. Kinji nodded before taking the case over to Ichigo who flicked the case open. "I'll let you deal with that little ball of hate that's currently devouring those peach buns you spoke off." Ichigo told her as he picked up several of the dissembled pieces of the rifle he had used last night and set them out on the table in front of him. Kinji simply sighed as he looked at Aria to see her already on her second peach bun.

"I got a meal for you too, didn't know if you were hungry or not." Ichigo simply nodded his thanks as he went about cleaning the rifle, Kinji walking into the kitchen taking a seat opposite Aria as she continued to eat her treats.

"Coffee, slave." Kinji's eyebrow twitched as he glared at Aria but reluctantly got up and set about making the spoilt brat an instant coffee. Placing the cup in front of Aria, he placed Ichigo's meal in the fridge so he could have it later while Aria kept eating her peach buns, almost too happily if you asked him.

"Oh, Ichigo."

"Hmm?" Ichigo hummed around the bullet in his mouth making Kinji sweat drop as Aria looked over her shoulder at him with slightly narrowed eyes. Glancing up at them from where he was cleaning the bullet chamber he rose an eyebrow at Kinji wanting to know what his room-mate wanted.

"Riko and Reki were looking for you today." Ichigo groaned slightly at the mention of Riko.

"Reki?" Aria questioned. "What did she want with you?"

"I was working a job with her last night." Ichigo told her placing the bullet onto the table as he continued to clean the chamber. "I told her I'd see her today or tomorrow, depends if I skipped today or not." Ichigo explained as he rose the piece of the gun he was cleaning up to the light.

"So not the point of my question." Aria huffed. "Why would an S-class Butei with capabilities of Reki want you, a no-name Butei, to go on a job with her?" Ichigo cleared his throat as he glared at her slightly, the pink haired girl glaring straight back at him.

"Look Aria, Ichigo doesn't like to brag but he's an S-class Butei as well. He's actually well known around the academy." Aria turned to Kinji with wide eyes who simply nodded. "Yep, Ichigo's an S-class Butei." Aria simply huffed and folded her arms reaching into the bag and pulling out another peach bun before eating it, Kinji seeing Ichigo going back to his work. "So yeah, Riko seemed kind of upset..."

"Yeah well..." Ichigo started off. "I've already had a handful of messages from her today none of which seemed sad in the slightest, some I'd like to forget." Ichigo told him, remembering the image she had sent, which only reminded him he'd have to delete that lest his phone gets into the hands of someone else. Kinji chuckled lightly, knowing Riko's infatuation with his room-mate, he was just glad that that infatuation was no longer directed at him like it uses to be before Ichigo transferred to the school. Neither Ichigo or himself really understood why Riko had changed her infatuation to Ichigo.

"Well... I should probably warn you..." Ichigo looked away from the gun and narrowed his eyes at Kinji who was seemingly avoiding Ichigo's gaze.

"Warn me about what?" Ichigo questioned.

...Ding Dong...

"She didn't..." Ichigo started as he stared at the entrance of the living room with wide eyes. "Tell me that's not..." The doorbell continued to ring repeatedly as Ichigo swallowed nervously, last time he had seen Riko they had been caught by Sayonaki-sensei in a rather complicated situation where he had told them that they better keep sexual relations outside of class. Ichigo got a stern talking to, obviously, it was since he was such a delinquent that he had enticed Riko into some sexual acts against her will when it was all her doing! Standing from the couch, leaving the disassembled parts of the gun on the table Ichigo made his way for the bedroom without another word.

"Hey, where are you going?" Aria asked, however, was ignored as the bedroom door closed.

"I guess I'll get it." Kinji sighed rising from the table and heading for the front door and opened it.

"Kin! Where's Ichigo? I want him!" Riko cheered gripping Kinji's arm and pulling it to her breasts making his face heat up before he pulled his limb from the girl's breasts before placing his hand on the wall and taking deep breaths to calm himself, just a simple gesture from the blonde had him almost spilling over the edge into Hysteria mode. Riko's long blonde hair flowed down her back with two pigtails held up by a pink ribbon in her hair, her uniform had been modified with a slight lolita fashion.

"Don't worry, I'll find him!" Riko cheered rushing past him and into the apartment heading straight for the bedroom, Aria walking into the hall as Riko opened the bedroom door and looked around.

"What is that all about?" Aria questioned Kinji thrusting a thumb in the blonde's direction. "She's in our class right?"

"Yeah." Kinji nodded. "She kinda has a thing for Ichigo, they were caught doing some pretty heavy stuff together during class one time. Everyone blamed Ichigo for it since he looks like a delinquent but Riko sorted it all out for him." Kinji explained as they heard Riko whine, showing that she hadn't found the orange haired teen.

"Where did he go?" Aria questioned.

"Not a clue, the only way out of that room is a thirty-foot drop into the river." Kinji shrugged. "Ichigo's renown for being able to get out of the stickiest situations. Escaping from Riko isn't that hard for him." He explained once more.

"Kin, Ichigo's not here!" Riko pouted as she stood in the doorway to the bedroom, arms folded as she stamped her foot like an impatient child.

"Well... he was here earlier..." Kinji told her rubbing the back of his head. "He's been sleeping all day, he probably just wanted to get out of the house, stretch his legs and all that you know." Riko pouted as she eyed Aria and Kinji before she smiled.

"So is this why you didn't have your belt on in class today Kin? Your girlfriend stayed the night? I see she has an overnight bag and everything." Kinji's jaw dropped as Aria's face heated up. "Well, I was going to roll around in Ichigo's sheets but I guess I'll leave the two of you love birds alone." Kinji started to sweat as he saw Aria hike up her skirt to reveal her gun holsters attached to her legs and unclipped them.

"I'll shoot you full of holes!" Aria roared as Riko squealed in delight before rushing out of the dorm Aria shooting at her all the while leaving Kinji alone making him take a breath of relief. He just hoped Aria wouldn't come back. Walking into the bedroom Kinji walked over to the previously closed window and leaned out and looked up.

"Yo Ichigo, Riko's gone!" Kinji called out before Ichigo stuck his head over the top of the roof and hung his head and Kinji chuckled lightly as he saw Ichigo groan. Ducking back into the bedroom his eyes went wide as a hand covered his mouth before he was blindfolded, gagged and tied up all in a matter of seconds before he was thrown out of the room, the door closing behind him.

"I bet everyone in the Soul Society would be laughing at me if they saw I was using my powers to run from a simple teenage girl." Ichigo thought to himself he let a sigh out as he stood on the edge of the roof looking over the city. He sighed again before simply stepping from the rooftop, falling towards the window below, the air beneath his feet turned green and the slight sound of static was heard before Ichigo appeared in the room a second later, only to be tackled to the ground.

"There's my darling Strawberry! Think you can hide from little old me?" Riko laughed nuzzling her face into his clothed chest.

"Damn it Riko." Ichigo groaned as he rose his head up rubbing the throbbing pain he was now feeling. "I thought Kinji said you had gone."

"Yeah, well I tied Kin up for lying." Riko told him, her sweet innocent smile not leaving her face. "Now how come my Strawberry wasn't at school today?"

"Would you stop calling me that?" Ichigo questioned sitting up only for the blonde girl to maneuver and turn around so she was sitting in his lap, her back pressed against his chest. She rolled her head up and smiled up at him.

"Did you get my messages?" She questioned and Ichigo's face flushed red as he turned away missing the small smirk coming to her face. "I guess that's a yes." She giggled. "The quest last night was a success, the bank had minor damages but nothing the authority's won't cover. Reki seems to be happy with the outcome. It only took a single shot."

"I was up on the rooftop for three hours." Ichigo told her placing his hands on the ground behind him and leaning back, Riko falling back onto his chest. "I haven't picked out a new quest yet and no one's offered me any work so why are you here Riko?"

"What, I can't come to see my friends?" She asked looking up at him from where she was still laying on his chest. "I know I'm an information broker, but I still have feelings." She sniffled making Ichigo close his eyes and place his hand on her head.

"Sorry."

"Oh, it's ok! I forgive you." She said in a chipper tone making Ichigo's eyebrow twitched at how she had played him, there were three things that Butei fell for. Darkness, poison and of course, women. "Hmm." Riko hummed making Ichigo look down at her to see her still staring up at him. "How come Aria's here?"

"I don't know, she wants something with Kinji, a slave or whatever. I don't know." Ichigo shrugged.

"How come she has a bag with her?" Riko questioned.

"Maybe she has like slave stuff with her." Ichigo shrugged once more. "As I said, I got no clue."

"You suck at gathering information Ichigo." Ichigo scowled down at her making her smile up at him before hopping up to her feet, her skirt hiking up slightly allowing Ichigo to catch a glimpse of the same colored underwear that he had seen earlier in the photo meaning she was wearing a matching set. Riko turned and bent down and offered him her hand which he took and got to his feet. Both Walked to the door and Ichigo opened it only to hear Aria shout at Kinji.

"See, I even came prepared just incase!" Aria's shout reached their ears.

"You packed an overnight bag!? Are you serious! You can't stay the night!" Kinji shouted back at her.

"Now get out of here!"

"Wait, what!?"

"A little punishment will do you some good! Now go outside and cool off!" Ichigo and Riko walked into the kitchen to see Kinji staring at Aria in complete disbelief, Aria having slammed her hands down on the table as she glared at Kinji waiting for him to leave.

"Oi Kinji, I'm going to walk Riko to the bus stop, you deal with that." Ichigo told him.

"But Ichigo!" Riko whined stamping her foot. "If Aria's staying I want to stay!" She whined.

"No, and Aria's not staying." Ichigo told the blonde.

"Yes, I am! I'm staying until Kinji agrees to be my slave!" Aria shouted at Ichigo.

"Then it's settled!" Riko cheered. "Sleepover!" With that, she turned and ran for the bathroom, just as Ichigo went after her the bathroom door slammed shut. Ichigo tried to open it before stopping. "Oh, don't you want to see me naked Ichigo, I bet it's worth the look." Riko giggled behind the door. Ichigo gritted his teeth as he let the door handle to the bathroom go and took a step back, Riko probably was already naked within the room.

"Kinji, let's go out for a bit. It's crowded in here." Ichigo called out to his room-mate who instantly walked out into the hall and nodded, wanting to leave this odd day behind him.

 **To Be Continued!**


	3. Riko's Sleepover of Mayhem!

"You're kidding me." Ichigo said looking up from the manga he was reading with wide eyes, as he stood next to Kinji in the convenience store near the male dorms.

"I'm being serious, it really happened." Kinji told him.

"So you're telling me on your way to school this morning someone planted a bomb underneath your bike seat?" Ichigo asked and Kinji just nodded as he flipped another page. "Sucks to be you." Ichigo told him.

"Aria thinks it was the Butei Killer." Kinji explained flipping to the next page in his own manga.

"But the guy was arrested right?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yeah, from what I hear he was. But I guess we have nothing to truly back any of that up." Kinji mused. "Shirayuki said this morning that there could be a copycat out there." Ichigo nodded in understanding before turning back to Kinji.

"Shirayuki was at the room today?" Ichigo questioned slightly surprised.

"Ahaha yeah, she came with breakfast, you were pretty much dead to the world by then." Kinji told him as he rubbed the back of his head as he saw Ichigo shake his head and turn back to the manga he was reading.

"She has an unhealthy obsession with you Kinji." Ichigo told him, Kinji nodding in agreement. "So how'd you manage to escape the bomb exploding bike?" Ichigo questioned only to see Kinji slump forward and groan.

"Aria managed to get me away from the bike, that was how we met. The crazy chick parachuted off a building to do it. It only got worse after that." Ichigo rose an eyebrow at him. "You're probably wondering how it got worse than an exploding bike huh?" Ichigo had to chuckle and nod his head in agreement. "Somehow we managed to get in a storage shed only for a couple more of those segway Uzi's came. I... I..." Kinji gripped his head in frustration with both hands. "I entered hysteria mode and acted like a total douche again!" Ichigo turned to Kinji before he burst out laughing holding his sides. The first day Ichigo met Kinji he saw him in his hysteria mode, Riko having made him turn into the so-called 'douche' that Kinji was talking about. Having explained to Ichigo about his family heritage and all. Ichigo just shrugged it off and found it amusing.

"Aria made you go into hysteria mode? You got some weird taste in girls Kinji." Ichigo chuckled wiping at his eye.

"Well, the small ones are just as soft as the big ones alright! How was I supposed to know!?" Ichigo just shook his head as he closed the manga he had been reading and placed it back on the stand, Kinji doing the same. "Next thing I know, Aria's calling me a molester and trying to kill me. I got away from her only for her to be in our class!" He groaned as they headed for the exit.

"How's that work? She's what a middle schooler?"

"That's what I thought!" Kinji told him as they left the convenience store. "Apparently she's a second year like us! Then well you know the rest of it." He sighed. "She's a pain."

"So is Riko." Ichigo mumbled in agreement. Both shared an understanding sigh as they walked up the stairs of the male dormitory. Both stared at the door and Kinji went to open it before Ichigo stopped him. Kinji looked over his shoulder to see Ichigo with a serious expression on his face before both slid up against a wall either side of the door. Ichigo reached over and opened the door slowly and peered into the dark hallway. He glanced back at Kinji and opened the door.

"You go first." Ichigo told him.

"Screw that." Kinji mumbled back at him. "You opened the door."

"You lived here first!" Ichigo shot back in a hushed tone.

"You're a better Butei then me!" Ichigo's eyebrow twitched as he looked back into the dorm room. Sighing he slipped in the doorway and went to take a step up onto the wooden floor before stopping and crouching down as he saw a wire across the floor just barely visible in the light from outside. He looked to the sides to see bells of all kinds on either side of the wire which would surely go off if it was triggered. Stepping over the wire Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief... which was to short lived as he had stepped onto another wire is hidden in the shadow of the first. Ichigo had the time to look down and mutter a single word.

"Shit." Kinji watched with wide eyes as a string wrapped around Ichigo's ankle before he was hefted up being dragged through the first trip line signaling the bells making their ears ring from the sudden sound. Ichigo was now hanging upside down in front of Kinji struggling wildly.

"Ichigo! You're home!" Riko's squeal of excitement reached their ears, Kinji started to panic frantically searching for an escape route as Ichigo tried to swing himself up so he could undo the wire around his ankle which was futile as Riko stepped into the hallway.

"Kinji! Get me down from here!" Ichigo shouted, however, it was too late as he saw his demise Riko having rushed around the corner a massive smile on her face as she ran and jumped hugging Ichigo's body with her entire body, legs, and arms wrapping around his form. Ichigo face was buried between Riko's legs... Kinji was promptly covering his eyes and looking away as he passed by the squealing Riko. "Riko!"

"Oh, Ichigo! That feels good!" Riko squirmed as she felt Ichigo's warm breath on her thighs, his voice sending vibrations through her lower body. "You're such a naughty boy Ichigo, you have to be punished."

"Riko, where's Aria?" Kinji questioned as he looked down to see Aria's luggage still in the hall signifying that she was still around somewhere. Riko stepped back onto the ground and let Ichigo from her hug allowing Ichigo to take a deep breath, no longer smothered by Riko's thighs. She turned to Kinji and smiled widely at him. She was simply wearing one of Ichigo's shirts which acted like a nightgown on her small frame reaching to her mid-thigh.

"She's taking a bath!" Riko cheered. "Going to sneak a peak?" She smirked.

"What!? No!" Kinji shouted out flustered.

"Would someone let me down!" Ichigo shouted from behind Riko where he had a very nice view of Riko's rear. Riko simply jumped up and turned in the air slicing through the wire that was holding Ichigo up with a knife making him fall on his face groaning into the floor. "Thanks." He mumbled out.

"You're very welcome Ichigo!" Riko cheered spinning around turning to face Kinji who eyed her warily. "Here take this!" Riko cheered thrusting her hands out with a piece of cloth in her outstretched hands. "You can hold onto this for me, can't you Kin?" She questioned cutely fluttering her eyes at him.

"What is it?" Kinji questioned looking at the cloth in his hands.

"Riko!" A voice shouted from the bathroom. "Where is my underwear!" Kinji gulped as he opened the cloth and Riko's smile only grew as Kinji's turned into a look of horror at what he was looking at. He looked up at Riko with a look of disbelief and she just smiled at him before opening her mouth. Kinji didn't even think to stop her.

"Kinji stole them!" Riko called back before smiling at Kinji. "He said he's going to sniff them!" There was silence for a whole two seconds as Kinji stared at Riko in disbelief.

"PERVERT!" Kinji gulped as the sound of a gun being loaded reaching their ears. "I'LL PUMP YOU FULL OF HOLES!" Aria came flying out of the bathroom in just a towel wrapped around her form and started firing her guns. Ichigo covered his head from where he was on the ground as Kinji dashed over him and out the door having dropped the underwear in the process.

Riko had simply stepped to the side to avoid the barrage of bullets that connected with the now closed door. At the sound of several clicks showing that both clips from Aria's guns had run out Ichigo removed his hands from covering his head and looked up at Aria who was breathing heavy as she glared at the closed door. That was before Riko spun around from the wall behind Aria as the door opened slightly showing Kinji was peaking in. Ichigo saw the devilish smirk come to Riko's face which made him mentally groan as he placed his face against the floor. He heard Aria's towel drop to the floor with a thud seconds later.

"Better if you keep your eyes on the floor Ichigo." Riko's voice called from down the hall showing she had retreated somewhat. Ichigo could practically feel the waves of anger rushing from the petite girl standing a few feet from him. He had no idea why Riko caused such chaos.

"Aria! Let me explain!" Kinji's panicking voice called out from behind Ichigo.

"CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR!" Aria shouted only for the door to slam shut as Aria's feet thundered down the hallway back to the bathroom. Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the bathroom door shut and glanced around to see Aria's underwear and towel gone showing that the pink haired girl had gathered everything up. Sitting up he rubbed his head and let out a yawn, he didn't have any idea he was going to put up with such things when he had transferred to Butei Academy. Hell, even Keigo wasn't this much of a nuisance, and Keigo was pretty damn annoying!

"Man, today has a been a pain in the ass." He mumbled out. "It would only get worse if..."

"Kin Kin, what was that?" Ichigo swallowed nervously, he didn't doubt Kinji was doing the same thing right now. Ichigo glanced over his shoulder to see Kinji standing there the door open, his back to Shirayuki as a dark aura surrounded her form, Kinji froze on the spot in fear. "Kin Kin, why is there a naked girl running around your dorm room?" Ichigo stood up and began to walk down the hall leaving Kinji to his future demise at the hands of his childhood friend.

"Eh, I'm sure he'll be fine." Ichigo thought as he could hear Kinji trying to calm the situation down at the door. "Me on the other hand..." He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair as he walked into the bedroom to see Riko curled up in his blankets giggling to herself. "Riko, do I need to get a restraining order?"

"Oh Ichigo, you're so funny." Riko smiled up at him. "How about you join me under the covers?" She suggested in a seductive tone.

"It's bad enough you invited yourself to sleep over." Ichigo mumbled. "Why are you causing trouble between Aria and Kinji?"

"I think they'd make a good couple, don't you?" She questioned tilting her head to the side cutely.

"So you antagonize them?" Riko nodded her head happily making Ichigo sigh and shake his head he walked over to where Riko was sitting curled up in his blankets and picked his pillow up before throwing it up on the bunk above Kinji's own.

"Oh, and here I was thinking we were going to sleep together." Riko pouted at him making Ichigo sigh as he rested his hands on the side of the top bunk. "Don't worry, I'll behave." She giggled to herself, the two talked for a little while, well Riko talked Ichigo just listened, sometimes he thought Riko might be related to Orihime in some ways, but even so Orihime was in a league of her own most of the time in what she went on about. Soon enough both heard the front door close before hearing Kinji walking down the hall towards them. Opening the door Kinji hung his head and sighed in relief.

"She's gone."

"How'd you manage that?" Ichigo questioned. "It was probably a fight and a half."

"Actually I just convinced her she was imagining things..." Kinji told her as he scratched his cheek nervously before he was elbowed in the side making him grunt and fold in half holding his stomach as Aria walked into the room and headed for the bunk where Riko was. Turning on her heel she rose both her arms up and pointed at both Ichigo and Kinji.

"You two!" She declared. "Don't even think of trying anything suspicious or I'll pump you full of holes!" Ichigo simply sighed, why did everyone think he was some kind of pervert? Kinji flicking the lights off to the room headed for his bed soon after, Ichigo having pulled himself up into the top bunk had folded his arms behind his bed. Riko was smiling happily as she hugged Ichigo's blankets tighter to her form while Aria... was setting traps around hers and Riko's bed with a set of night vision goggles firmly placed over her eyes so she could see in the dark.

With a sigh Ichigo flicked open his phone as he checked the time for the umpteenth time, having slept all day he was having a hard time trying to fall asleep at the moment, he needed to sleep so he could concentrate during class tomorrow. However, there were two things stopping him from sleeping. Glancing over the small little barrier that would stop him from falling from the bed if he moved around in his sleep he saw the numerous traps which consisted of landmines and trip wires, he glanced up at Aria's bed only to hear snores and mumbles of peach buns and pyramids... what the two had in common Ichigo had no idea.

Aria's sleep talking was one of the things keeping him from sleeping the second was simply knowing Riko was only feet from him, he didn't feel secure sleeping with her in the same room. With a sigh, he collapsed back into the mattress flicked his phone closed and shut his eyes, all he could do was pray that Riko stayed in her bed. Maybe the traps Aria set would hold Riko off as well.

"Here's hoping."

 **To Be Continued!**


	4. Payback Backfired! Unexpected Visitor?

Arguing is what Ichigo awoke too, he could clearly hear Aria whining about no food in the dorm while Kinji mumbled something inaudible beneath the bunk that Ichigo was in.

"Come on dumbass time to wake up! Wake up! Stupid Kinji! Wake up!" Ichigo heard a crash showing that Aria had attacked his roommate.

"Ahh! What are you doing you freak!" Kinji shouted obviously in pain.

"Get up and serve me breakfast!"

"What!? Why!"

"Because I'm hungry!"

"Then starve to death!"

"Are you threatening my life!" Ichigo rolled over wanting them to shut up however they just kept shouting at one another. Raising his pillow up he shoved his head under it and held it over his head, however, there was something underneath the pillow rubbing against the side of his face, it was a soft fabric.

Raising his head up, the pillow falling to one side his eyes shot wide at what he was seeing, glancing over the side of the bunk he saw Kinji flailing about Aria having locked onto his arm as he waved it wildly, however, there was something, or someone missing. The owner of the soft golden fabric that was under his pillow, Riko's underwear.

"Oi! Where is she!?" Ichigo shouted making Aria and Kinji look up at him. "Riko! Where is she!?" Kinji shot his gaze to Ichigo's original bed where Riko had taken up residence for the night only to find it neatly made.

"Not a clue." Kinji shrugged.

"She was gone before I got up." Aria told him. "Maybe she left during the night?"

"No... the underwear is still warm..." Ichigo blushed as he looked away. "What is that girl thinking! From what I know she didn't have any other clothes with her... is she going commando right now!" Ichigo hung his head as he slipped from the top bunk down onto the floor, leaving the underwear under his pillow.

"I'll catch you at school Ichigo, we're heading out." Kinji told him.

"Yeah, sure thing." Ichigo nodded rubbing a hand through his messy orange hair.

"I'll tell Riko you were looking for her if I see her." Ichigo sighed but nodded as the two left, Ichigo hearing them return to their argument as they headed down the hallway. Ichigo went for a shower before returning to the room and got changed, placing on the harness for the guns, he found it odd that Butei Academy made you be armed at all times. Sure is a change from other schools that was for sure.

Placing the single Beretta he always cared on his person in its holster making sure he had extra ammo cartridges in the back of his belt. He never bothered to take a knife with him, his Fullbring was basically a sword with his armor so he was always armed and could be protected fully in a matter of seconds and if he lost his gun he could just use the sword. Easy enough to deal with.

Heading for the door he stopped and groaned before walking back to the bunk he had slept in and reached under the pillow before pulling Riko's underwear and shoved them in his pocket, he'd be giving these back to her before she made some random story about him stealing them from her... or something along those lines. Riko was mean like that.

Walking into the academy Ichigo was greeted by numerous waves and smiles, cheers from the guys and blushes from the girls. Being an S-rank Butei made you popular here no matter what your hair color was. He didn't really know how to deal with the popularity at first before he just acted like himself. Maybe Tatsuki could transfer over here next semester it was true that this was Tatsuki's dream school and she was beyond pissed when he had gotten in. From the phone call yesterday it seemed she was still beyond pissed but at least she answered his call this time.

With a sigh Ichigo headed to class noticing Riko teasing Aria from the door about her relationship with Kinji, said Butei nowhere in sight, probably trying to avoid the pink haired midget at all costs. With a smirk Ichigo found a way to get back at Riko for all the teasing over the years, sure it was going to be embarrassing as hell for him just as much as her but it would be a win in his book just to see the look on her face. Walking into the room he saw Riko's face light up like a Christmas tree as she saw him.

"Ichigo!" She waved happily gaining everyone's attention as they turned to see him. "It's nice to see you again!" She told him, acting as if this was the first time this semester that she had seen him.

"Is it?" Ichigo mused making Riko gain a slightly hesitant look usually he would just sigh and say some random retort which would end in her trying to tease him some more, this, however, was completely off and not what Ichigo would usually do.

"It's been so long silly!" She giggled waving Ichigo's strangeness off.

"So these aren't yours?" He questioned pulling the golden colored underwear from his pocket and holding them up swinging them around on his index finger. Riko's eyes widened as everyone's gaze locked onto the spinning fabric. "I found these in my bed this morning... under my pillow, still warm might I add." Eyes widened around the entire room along with hushed whispers as gossip already started to spread.

"You... I... uh..." Riko tried to stammer out not having expected this at all when she left her underwear beneath Ichigo's pillow this morning.

"PE-PE-PERVERT!" It was Aria that cracked. "You... you did naughty things while Kinji and I were sleeping!" Ichigo and Riko stood looking at her as she hiked up her skirt over her gun holsters and pulled her pistols out. "DIE!" Ichigo tackled Riko to the ground as a barrage of bullets flew over them.

"This is so not going the way I expected." Ichigo groaned in annoyance.

"You're such a tease Ichigo, getting a girl on the ground like this." Riko teased him as she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. "So what do you plan to do since we're down here?" Gunfire above, taunting cute girl below. Ichigo was trapped! "Can I at least have my panties back? There is a cold draft this morning." Ichigo's face heated up as she stared into Riko's seductive face.

Hearing the clicks of Aria's guns Ichigo jumped to his feet and offered his hand to Riko who took it and stood up before Ichigo held her underwear out to her which she smiled and took, before turning so her back was to him as she bent over, Ichigo was able to see beneath her skirt slightly and his eyebrow twitched as he saw she was wearing a blue pair of underwear, before stepping into the gold pair and pulled them up her legs and beneath her skirt.

"Much better." Riko giggled.

"I'm never going to live this down." Ichigo groaned raising a hand to his face while mumbling into it.

"But now everyone knows that we're a couple!" Riko cheered happily as Ichigo dragged his hand down glaring at her slightly. "Isn't that great, we don't have to keep our relationship a secret any longer!" She giggled.

"There's no couple!" Ichigo growled. "Stop insinuating things!"

"But we did so many naughty things Ichigo, you said so yourself." Ichigo hung his head in defeat, all this embarrassment simply because he tried to get Riko back, he'd make sure he never tried it again. "So when do we get to do naughty stuff again?" She questioned taking Aria's words for her own. "Because I'm looking forward to it!" She cheered.

"Riko! You know full damn well I was just messing about!" Ichigo shouted at her.

"Ten sounds perfect! I'll meet you at your dorm again, make sure Kinji's out!" Riko giggled as she danced around Ichigo and slapped him on his butt before running out of the classroom laughing all the while. Ichigo was left speechless as he stood there not knowing how his life could get any worse. Aria's face was beat red and she was having trouble coming to terms with what she had just seen. Raising his head he looked over the rest of the class, who mind you were all staring at him before he set his signature scowl in place and the entire class turned away as if it was all one person.

Ichigo and Kinji walked out of the school building, Kinji because he had taken a job and Ichigo because he needed to get away from the gossip that had been spreading around since that morning. He had been asked numerous times by girls if he was, in fact, dating Riko which he flatly denied, it would seem that the rumors had started to get out of hand as well.

At the beginning of the day, the rumors were true, that Ichigo had shown Riko a pair of underwear and insinuated a few things. Then it only got worse as the day continued, people turned it into that Ichigo was wearing the underwear before the next rumors spread that Ichigo had attacked Riko and took her underwear in the middle of class all the way up to that Riko and Ichigo had sex during class while everyone watched. It was all getting too much for him, he had even been dragged to the Master's office after the instructors began to hear the rumors.

"You know you shouldn't try and get Riko back, she'll only turn it around on you." Kinji told Ichigo who had hung his head as they headed for the front gate. "Her mind's built for the quick thinking, she's an A-Rank Butei from Inquesta for a reason you know." He explained.

"I know." Ichigo mumbled. "So what's the job?"

"Finding a lost cat."

"Seriously?"

"Yep." Kinji nodded.

"You know, being a Butei ain't all that bad..." Ichigo said offhandedly making Kinji sigh. "Your brother was a Butei right?"

"Yeah..." Kinji said softly. "Look, I've made up my mind alright, being a Butei just isn't my thing." He told him. "I'm an E-rank without hysteria mode, I suck." Ichigo rubbed the back of his head not really knowing what to say. "Anyway, I just need to survive until I can transfer out of here."

"Kiiiiinji." Both stopped and looked up ahead to see Aria standing there a smile on her face with a hand on her hip.

"What are you doing out here Aria?" Kinji questioned. "Don't you have classes now or whatever!" He cried.

"I'm tracking down my new slave!" She grinned at him.

"What about training, you're going to get in trouble for skipping combat class." Kinji scolded.

"I've already got enough combat credits to graduate." Aria told him. "So, I heard you took a job."

"It'd just bore you." Kinji said as he and Ichigo walked passed her. "Just go to combat training, read a book, make a friend, do something that isn't around me." However, Aria kept following the two, before they even reached the front gate of the school, Ichigo's eyebrow was twitching. Glancing over his shoulder was the reason why a fake shrub was following him. Aria had opted to ignore it while Kinji was sighing. "For an A-rank in Inquesta, she sure sucks at hiding, huh?" Kinji questioned.

"She's doing it on purpose, I'm sure of it." Ichigo mumbled, the three stopping at the gate and turning to see the shrub sneak forward. "Riko, we know it's you."

"But it's not me." Riko said coming out from behind the school gate making the three turn to her with wide eyes before turning back to the shrub which was now sitting in the middle of the path. "How cruel, to think my man would think I would go to such attempts to stalk him!" Riko cried in an over exaggerating way, Aria thinking she was being serious while Kinji only hung his head.

"Would you shut it." Ichigo mumbled before he crouched down before the fake shrub and pulled the leaves apart and glanced within only for his blood to run cold. Within the green shrubbery was none other than a familiar black cat with gold eyes and a smirk. Yoruichi was grinning at him from within her little hiding spot.

"You know, this is kinda fun." Yoruichi whispered. "Although this isn't my style usually."

"What are you doing here!" Ichigo hissed at her.

"Meow?"

"Oh is that a kitty!?" Riko squealed rushing forward making Ichigo pale. God if Yoruichi found out about Riko's infatuation with him, he was doomed back home! His dad would try anything to come for a visit or organize a trip home with Riko! That couldn't happen!

"Nope! Not a cat! It's nothing really! Remote control bush! Science people were whipping it up! Better take it back to them!" He shouted before Yoruichi let out another loud Meow that even brought the attention of several other surrounding students. Ichigo hung his head and groaned. "Why do you torment me so?"

"Kisuke and I find it fun."

"Oh, it is a kitty! Oh, you're so cute and precious!" Riko squealed pushing Ichigo out of the way and raising Yoruichi up and rubbing her cheek against the cats. Ichigo had to smirk as he saw Yoruichi's panicked look. Trying to get out of the blonde teen's grip without hurting her was impossible for Yoruichi at that moment as Riko practically adored anything cute. Ichigo grinned and stood up before he turned to Kinji as he dusted himself off.

"Riko's taken care of, shall we go?" Ichigo questioned to Kinji who nodded, Yoruichi's jaw dropping as she saw that Ichigo was about to leave her in the hands of the teen.

"Oh, Ichi-boo." Ichigo stopped mid-step, a pale look on his face as Riko called out to him. "I got that thing you wanted." Ichigo's eyes widened as he turned to Riko who was holding Yoruichi in one hand, a folder in the other. "It's going to cost ya though." Ichigo sighed and rose a hand to his forehead. "Not video games either, this one's going to be a little more personal."

"Kinji, go on ahead, I'll catch you at the dorm later." Ichigo told him.

"If you say so, man." Kinji nodded before walking off with Aria.

"Put the cat down Riko and let's make this deal already." Riko pouted, looking down at Yoruichi once more before sighing and placing the transformed woman down who instantly bolted for the tree line as soon as all four paws were planted on the ground.

"Now look what you did Ichigo!" She cried stamping her foot. Pouting her lips up she rose the folder and opened it as Ichigo walked forward. "Everything is here like you wanted."

"So what's it going to be Riko?" Ichigo questioned.

"How about we go discuss this in more private places?" She purred seductively.

"I'd like witnesses, here is fine." Ichigo told her making her pout and sigh before she nodded.

"Fine." She told him. "A date, with you. Me and you on a proper date! No stuff ups, no teasing, a truly romantic evening." She told him seriously making Ichigo raise an eyebrow. "So, what do ya say? Everything I have on Durandal and all you have to do is give me a chance?" Ichigo looked into her eyes to see her truly sincere about this.

"You know Riko if you had come to me properly and asked for a date without all the teasing you'd normally do, I'd probably have said yes." Riko's eyes widened slightly. "But sure, if that's what you want I'll go on a proper date with you." Ichigo told her.

"You know boys are supposed to ask girls out on dates right?" Riko pouted walking over to him.

"Do I look like the dating type Riko?" Ichigo questioned as the blonde handed him the folder.

"No." She giggled. "But I'm going to change that." She winked at him. "Everything I have on Durandal is in there, you're going after him again?"

"The day I stepped foot on campus Durandal attacked me." Ichigo told her placing the folder under his arm. "Might as well repay the favor right?" She shrugged before leaning up and placing her lips on his cheek making them turn a slight shade of red.

"Not my business, as soon as the information is handed over I don't care what happens with it. They teach you that in Inquesta." She told him. "I'll message you later Ichigo, we'll organize our date soon." She told him before walking off. Ichigo sighed and rose a hand before running his fingers through his hair, he glanced over to the side only to see Yoruichi peak her head out of the bush and look around for Riko before sighing and walking over to him.

"You know you haven't reported in for the whole time you've been here Ichigo, it's been over half a year now." Yoruichi told him, sitting down, black tail swishing back and forth. Ichigo crouched down before her and sighed.

"Well, there hasn't been a single Hollow attack since I've been here, and I spoke to Kisuke when I was on break." Ichigo told her.

"Yeah and he said you didn't say anything about your duty here, he said you were trying to get Tatsuki enrolled."

"That's because she's been a pain in my ass since I first got enrolled." Ichigo told her. "So is that all you're here for?" Yoruichi nodded. "Couldn't have sent a message?" He questioned with a twitching eyebrow. "I'm sure Kisuke knows how to use a damn phone."

"Oh but this was much more fun, plus I got to see how you interact with some of the students here... Ichi-boo." Ichigo hung his head as he groaned. "Careful around that one Ichigo, she may seem chipper and happy, but there's just something about her..."

"I've already taken notice." Ichigo told her. "So how long you staying?" Ichigo questioned as he stood up, Yoruichi taking the chance to jump up onto Ichigo's shoulder before he began to walk.

"Eh, no time limit really." Yoruichi shrugged. "Since there aren't any Hollows here, and with so many people with high levels of spirit energy I'm finding it odd." Ichigo nodded in agreement. "What's in the folder? Must be important if you're willing to give up a date for it." She smirked at him. Ichigo pulled the folder from under his arm and held it in front of him before flipping it open, Yoruichi glancing it over.

"It's information on someone named Durandal." Ichigo told her. "Butei stuff, nothing Soul Society related. The first day I got here in the middle of last semester Durandal attacked me. Apparently, he kidnaps people under special criteria. All who he's taken are major paranormal Butei." Ichigo explained as he began to read over the file. "Me having to display my Fullbring on the first day probably alerted a few red flags." Yoruichi nodded beside him. Ichigo's spiritual power didn't hold a candle to what it once was but it was still higher than what most people within Butei Academy would know as at an average level. "So I asked Riko to get me any and all information on him for me."

"And all it cost you was a date with a pretty girl? I say you're one hell of a negotiator Ichigo." Yoruichi chuckled as Ichigo groaned, walking back to his dorm room. He just hoped that Yoruichi wasn't staying long and prayed to god she hadn't seen his earlier embarrassment at the hands of Riko with the underwear.

He'd never live it down.

 **To be Continued!**


	5. A Cat's Assist and a Girl's Wish

"So this is what you spend your time doing?" Yoruichi questioned with a bored look on her face as she watched Ichigo look over the documents within the file he had received. They had headed back to Ichigo's dorm room and immediately Ichigo had set out looking through the files he had received from Riko on Durandal. Completely ignoring Yoruichi, being so involved in the information he had received from Riko. Yoruichi couldn't remember the last time he had been so intrigued in something, it might have been for the best for Kisuke to help him out the way that he had if Ichigo was this into something.

"You can leave any time Yoruichi." Ichigo said flipping over another page as he reclined back on the couch wanting to ignore the cat currently bothering him but alas said cat was Yoruichi and he'd probably never get any peace while she was around, but he did try... oh he did, but Yoruichi was Yoruichi.

"I come all this way and you're buried in paperwork." Yoruichi pouted, it was just like visiting Soi-fon or any Captain of the thirteen, there was always paperwork to be done and whenever Yoruichi came for a visit apparently that was the time to do it, so she found it even worse when her pupil was buried in paperwork on her rare visit. "Where's your roommate?" Yoruichi questioned taking a glance around the living room and also trying to get some conversation out of the orange haired teen.

"On a job." Ichigo shrugged checking over the previous page with his current one to check the ties between two separate investigations of missing Butei that related to Durandal.

"How are you going to spend your date with miss crazy?" Yoruichi asked knowing that it would be Ichigo's first date, ever... of all time.

"No idea." Ichigo told her making the cat's eye twitch in annoyance, she was getting nothing for her hard work, glaring at Ichigo from where she was seated on the small table in front of the teen she began to think of a way to distract him from whatever the hell he was doing that was allowing him to ignore her. Quite frankly she didn't even think he was paying attention to what she was saying, it was as if he was talking back on instinct.

Grinning as an idea formed in her mind she rose from where she was sitting and stood on all fours on the table before Ichigo. The orange haired teen glanced up over the tops of the paperwork he was reading over with a slight discomfort in the pit of his stomach before Yoruichi was engulfed in a cloud of smoke. Ichigo's eyes shot wide open as Yoruichi reappeared back on the table in her human form butt naked crouched on all fours a seductive smile on her face.

"Gah!" Ichigo cried covering his eyes, it was the first time in a while that he had seen Yoruichi's little 'magic' trick.

"Ahaha, works every time." Yoruichi laughed as she sat back and crossed her legs on the table before raising one of the pieces of paper up that Ichigo had discarded after having finished reading it earlier and began to read over it to see if she herself could get anything out of it. "So this Durandal, how obsessed are you with this guy?" She questioned looking over the files to see that they were highly detailed reports from missions over the course of several years, all relating to this Durandal.

"I'm not obsessed! And would you please get dressed!" Ichigo shouted at her.

"Didn't bring any spare clothes with me." She shrugged making Ichigo growl under his breath. "Any guy would be happy to see a naked older woman, how come you're so different. You're not gay are you?" She questioned with an amused smirk as she glanced up and over the top of the page she was reading.

"I'm not gay!" Ichigo shouted, his hands still covering his eyes. "I just happen to have respect for the female body!" Yoruichi simply chuckled as she continued to read over the paperwork still not caring about Ichigo's attitude towards her nudity, he really needed to get over this whole shy and prudishness that he seemed to have.

"Wow, this information is pretty damn incredible." She mused. "That crazy girl sure is something else."

"She's an A-rank Butei in Inquesta, it's her job to gather information." Ichigo mumbled as he grabbed another piece of paper. "And would you stop calling her crazy? Sure Riko's a bit... odd but I doubt she's crazy." He defended the crazy blonde teen.

"Sorry if I offended your girlfriend." Yoruichi chuckled as Ichigo's eyebrow twitched and he glared at her. "You want help tracking this Durandal down? I'll have you know I'm pretty handy at spy work." She grinned at him. "Hundreds of years experience and all that." She told him rolling her hand around as if it was nothing before poking her tongue out at him in a playful manner.

"I'll manage." Ichigo mumbled turning back to his paperwork, Yoruichi puffing her cheeks upon annoyance, however, continued to read over the paperwork she had in her hand. It was only a short while later that the door opened, Yoruichi glancing over her shoulder only to see a girl with pink hair walk in like she owned the place. This was clearly not Ichigo's roommate as there was no way that Ichigo would ever volunteer to become roommates with a girl... it just wouldn't happen. Ever.

"Oi, where's Kinji?" Ichigo questioned not even bothering to look up from his paperwork.

"He made a decent effort to ditch me for some reason after the job he took." Aria told him with a shrug. "So I figured I'd meet him back here. You don't mind if I wait around do you?" She questioned.

"Go for your life, it's not like you cared about asking yesterday." Ichigo told her as she plopped herself down on the couch next to him making him sigh and close the folder he had been reading, Yoruichi grinning at him from where she was still sitting butt naked on the coffee table, Aria being unable to see her. Even though some Butei had high spiritual awareness, none had such strong awareness apart from Ichigo to be able to see spirits, Hollows or Soul Reapers, so she was in the clear from the pink haired midget.

"What are you working on? You got all that stuff from Riko right?" She questioned curious about the documents he had been reading, secretly she had been pondering on what Ichigo and Riko had needed to discuss after herself and Kinji had left school earlier, Kinji wouldn't say a word about it. It wasn't unusual for report transfers to happen between students, but when you saw Riko serious and talking to an S-Rank Butei, one's mind tended to linger on the certain subjects of the categories what, who, why.

"Just something I've been working on for a while now." Ichigo told her as he began to clean up the paperwork that Yoruichi had scattered all over the coffee table in her attempts to find out what Ichigo was working on, keeping his eyes off the naked woman, it was a difficult feat to accomplish but he managed even if Yoruichi had tempted him by prodding him in the chest with an outstretched toe. "A pet project of mine if you would."

"So not a job then?" Aria questioned.

"Not yet anyway," Ichigo told her. "How come you're so engrossed in having Kinji as your partner anyway?" Ichigo questioned standing up and placing the folder on the kitchen table. "He's an E-rank Butei while you're an S-rank." Ichigo truly didn't understand why Aria wanted Kinji as a partner, Kinji had no notion of sticking around to be a Butei for any longer then he had to be. His brother's death and everything that came with being a Butei almost drove Kinji towards hating Butei, Ichigo was surprised the kid hadn't transferred out immediately.

"But he could be so much more!" Aria cried out in her ever-present frustration. "I saw him take out seven Uzi's by himself with a single magazine! He should be at least an A-Rank!" She shouted in frustration making Yoruichi raise an eyebrow and turned to Ichigo.

"Is this girl in love or something?" The dark skinned woman questioned only getting a shrug out of Ichigo which Aria missed as she continued to rant in her own personal bubble about Kinji.

"I did a background search on him, he aced his entrance exam and at times he did better than some S-Rank Butei in the field!" Ichigo shook his head in amusement, all those times that Riko, Shirayuki or many of the other girls made him go into Hysteria mode causing him to ace several tests against his will, Kinji had tried to fail on purpose but there was always someone, mainly Riko that drove him into Hysteria mode... like she knew all about it. "He should be in assault! Not being an E-Rank Butei in Inquesta! He's wasting his potential!" Aria shouted her frustration.

"This girl is seriously weird." Yoruichi said leaning over to Ichigo, his cheeks heating up as her large breasts dropped into the pink haired girl's face in the process. "What's a girl her age doing in a high school anyway?" She questioned inches from Aria's own face. Ichigo had to hold back his blush at having a perfect view of Yoruichi's rear before he sat down at the table and glanced over at Aria who had no idea of the naked woman leaning down in front of her, face inches away from her own.

"Oh, I know! You can talk to him." Aria exclaimed as if she had just come up with a great idea.

"No." Ichigo deadpanned. "That's not going to happen, Kinji can do what he likes. I'm not taking sides in this, you want him to shape up as a Butei you're on your own." Ichigo told her, both Yoruichi and Aria turned to him.

"You're his friend right!?" Aria shouted. "You should help your friends improve! To become their best! Stop holding him back!" Aria shouted making Ichigo hang his head before his phone vibrated on the table making the room go silent, Aria tilting her head as Ichigo reached for it. "If it's Kinji I want to talk to him!" The pink haired girl demanded.

"It's not Kinji." Ichigo told her annoyed as he answered the phone. "Hey, Reki, what's up?" Ichigo questioned.

*Riko gave you the information you've been looking for.* Reki stated making Ichigo's smirk slightly, sometimes he wondered who Reki's sources were, she didn't go to Riko he knew that for a fact, Riko had been trying to get her to go to her since he knew them. *When are you going to move on it?*

"When I know for sure where he is. You want to help?" He questioned.

*It's an S-Rank Assignment.*

"I'm sure you're in for it more than just the bounty." Ichigo mused.

*You helped me out on my last job when you didn't have too, numerous other times as well.* Reki told him. *I'd like to help.*

"Well, I'll let you know as soon as I've got my plan ready." Ichigo assured her.

*Ok.* Ichigo hung up and placed the phone on the table and looked back, his eye twitching as he saw the naked Yoruichi still sitting on the table when the hell was she going to get dressed!? A teenage hormonal male could only endure so much! Turning to Aria she gave him a look to say 'what did Reki want?' but Ichigo simply ignored her and put his phone away as he grabbed his reports from Riko.

"Kinji shouldn't be too long." Ichigo told her as he stood up, Yoruichi doing the same as she followed him down the hall to the bedroom, Aria none the wiser to the woman's presence. "Would you at least turn into a cat." Ichigo growled under his breath as he placed the folder that held everything on Durandal underneath his pillow.

"Fine." Yoruichi huffed turning into the black cat before she jumped atop his bed. "Why does this smell like the crazy girl? Or Riko." She smirked noting Ichigo's slight tick in his brow at the mention of her nickname for Riko. "Don't tell me you and she already got hot and heavy! Woohoo! Go Ichigo!" She cheered. "To think, I was trying to get you out of your prudish behavior but you were just being polite to your new girlfriend!"

"She stayed here last night." Ichigo sighed running a hand down his face as Yoruichi gained a smirk. "I slept on the top bunk over there!" Ichigo growled at her making Yoruichi roll her eyes in pure annoyance, this kid really needed to just act like a hormonal teenager once in his life.

"You're a healthy teenage boy Ichigo, act like it sometimes, you're supposed to get all flustered when you see a naked girl but you're not meant to be a prude. Geez, that girl is practically drooling all over you, take the initiative! Be a man!" Yoruichi instructed with a determined grin.

"Stay out of my personal life!" Ichigo shouted his frustration, not caring Aria might hear him in the other room.

"Never! It's too much fun." Yoruichi laughed. "Come on Ichigo, you've never had a girlfriend it's about time don't you think? It's natural for relationships between teenage boys and teenage girls to grow through high school days. College is time to experiment with the other stuff." She continued to grin, the only way that a cat could.

"And when exactly was it that you went to high school? A thousand years ago?" Yoruichi glared at him with her golden eyes as she sat on the bed, her paws gripping the sheet as Ichigo stepped on some thin ice, there was one thing you never did and that was to toy with a woman's age. "Because quite frankly Yoruichi, you're kinda ol-gah!" Yoruichi had attacked, claws out and gripping onto Ichigo's face as he cried out for help.

After the initial attack from Yoruichi before demanding an apology from the orange haired teen who reluctantly did after a few more scratched from the already pissed off cat. They caught up for a little while, Ichigo not having seen her in over six months. There was always something to talk about between the two, it had never really ever been awkward where one was fighting to find something to talk about. Soon enough, when the sun had set they both picked up the sound of talking, showing Aria hadn't left and Kinji had returned home. Ichigo sighed as he laid back down on his pillow, Yoruichi having taken up a laying position to the side of his stomach.

"Your roommate that hard to handle?" Yoruichi questioned with a raised eyebrow at the now shouting in the other room.

"No, Kinji is actually fine to live with. Sure he has a crazy ass childhood friend who freaks me out." Yoruichi laughed as Ichigo entire body shuddered shaking the bed slightly at the thought of Shirayuki. "It's just Aria... she's really just a complete and utter ball of hate and annoyance who I barely even know, Kinji barely knows her!" Ichigo groaned. "Since she arrived yesterday at the dorm, I've had to hide from Riko, forced out of the room because of Aria, caught in Riko's trap upon returning, Kinji's been shot at more than half a dozen times and Riko slept in my bed!." Ichigo continued as he ran his hands down his face. "She's hell... and I've been to hell. It was much more simple then she is." Yoruichi had to raise both paws up to her mouth to stop from bursting out laughing.

"It's gone quiet out there." Yoruichi observed making Ichigo sit up and swing his legs off the side of the bed.

"I might as well go check to see if Aria killed him or not, it's going to be so much paperwork if she did." Ichigo mumbled as he rose from the bed Yoruichi taking the opportunity to leap up onto his shoulder as he scratched the back of his head and exited the room. Exiting the room they headed up the hall that leads into the lounge, Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks at what he was seeing. Kinji was on his back laying on the couch while Aria straddled him, at the sudden entrance of Ichigo both had stopped and looked up at him before both had realized their position.

"Me-ow!" Yoruichi did her best impression of a cat making Ichigo's eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Kinji cried trying to buck Aria off of him... which only made that visual that more questionable.

"You pervert! You knew where I was sitting and you did nothing!" Aria shouted as she crashed her petite fists on Kinji's chest. Kinji managed to roll out from underneath Aria only to hear the all too familiar sound of Aria's skirt hiking up and her gun holsters being unclipped. For how many times she had shot at him since their first meeting... it was bound to become a known sound. Guns pointed at him, there was only one thing Kinji could do... he had to accept.

"Fine! I'll do it!" Kinji cried making Aria stop, her guns lowering slightly as Ichigo watched his hand on his substitute badge encase things went from bad to worse and he needed to get Kinji out of the hail of gunfire Aria was about to unleash on him. "One last time, you want me to go back to assault? Then fine." Aria's lowered her guns as her smile grew into a grin. "But I'll only team up with you one time. On the first job that comes up, and it'll be my last and I won't transfer I'll go to assault during my free class." He argued. "Those are my terms."

"That's fine." Aria nodded surprising both Ichigo and Kinji. "A single quest should be enough for me to get a feel for your abilities." She explained with a swift nod, holstering her guns underneath her skirt once more, Ichigo didn't doubt if something went wrong they'd be out in an instant once more, so he relaxed his hand on his substitute badge for now. At least nobody had been shot yet, with how many times Aria had shot at Kinji and her rank as an S-class Butei, it was a miracle Kinji hadn't been full of bullets.

"It still counts no matter how small the job is." Kinji told her.

"As long as it still counts no matter how huge it is." Aria grinned in return getting the dark haired teen to nod in understanding.

"Sounds fair to me." Kinji nodded.

"And I'll pump you full of holes if you cut corners."

"Yeah, yeah." Kinji muttered. "I'll give it everything I've got." He told her making Ichigo shake his head, the orange haired teen knew for a fact that Kinji wouldn't go into Hysteria mode willingly, there was no way Aria was going to get what she wanted from him. So there was no way that Kinji would be continuing on as Aria's so-called partner. Ichigo just hoped that Kinji wouldn't do anything rash that could get either himself or Aria hurt in the process.

It wasn't long after Kinji agreed to team up with Aria, the little ball of hate left their dorm room leaving both Ichigo and Kinji mentally exhausted. The girl was too much to deal with, how could it be that all people below the height of four feet had such a temper? It truly was short person syndrome.

"Is that the cat from earlier today?" Kinji questioned finally taking note of the cat now curled up on Ichigo's stomach as he laid on the couch having recognized the cat the Riko was tormenting earlier that afternoon.

"Yeah, it followed me home." Ichigo shrugged.

"You know we aren't really allowed to keep animals in the dorm rooms." Kinji stated. "I won't say anything but if Shirayuki sees the thing, there's no telling what she'll do." The dark haired teen explained.

"Yeah, you're right." Ichigo nodded. "I wouldn't be surprised if she's gone by morning." Yoruichi shot a glare at Ichigo who only smirked in response.

Ichigo was awake as the sun began to shine through the window, Yoruichi having awoken him to tell him that she was indeed leaving. He was currently sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal as Yoruichi sat across from him, arms folded as she tapped her foot on the ground, currently dressed in some of Ichigo's clothing. Her irritation and impatience for the teen sitting across from her clearly present.

"You know why you're here right?" Yoruichi told him.

"I'm aware, to report on any and all spiritual activity back to Kisuke along with protecting those spiritually aware from Hollows and such." Ichigo mumbled out around as spoon full of cereal making Yoruichi's eyebrow twitch in response.

"Kisuke expects reports from now on, monthly at least." Ichigo nodded as his eyes drooped a bit, being up this early didn't really suit him. "Are you even listening Ichigo? You were sent here with a mission, a mission of which you haven't been doing." Yoruichi huffed, something was clearly bothering the woman making Ichigo look up from his cereal, she wasn't usually this annoyed about... anything really.

"Are you pissed at me because I didn't let you help me find Durandal?" Ichigo questioned with a raised eyebrow making Yoruichi huff once more. "Is it really that boring at Kisuke's shop?"

"More than you know!" Yoruichi shouted. "Please! Just let me help you! I won't embarrass you! I won't tell your Dad you've got a girlfriend! I will even talk with Kisuke about getting that friend of yours enrolled here! Just give me something to do to kill the boredom! I don't want to go back there and Soi-fon is always busy so I can't go to Soul Society!"

"First of all!" Ichigo shouted in response. "You're physically incapable of not embarrassing me! Secondly, Riko is not my girlfriend! Thirdly, Tatsuki can just apply for the next semester!" Ichigo shouted at her only for Yoruichi to grin.

"Fine, fine, I'll try my very hardest not to embarrass you. She may not be your girlfriend but if I tell your old man that she is, what do you think he's going to do?" Ichigo paled as Yoruichi's smirk grew. "And Tatsuki will be less and less pissed at you if she's enrolled right away, right?"

"Why are you so difficult!?" Ichigo shouted.

"Why are you!?" Yoruichi shouted back, the two head-butting one another over the top of the table before Ichigo sighed and sat back in his chair glaring continuously at Yoruichi, he knew for a fact that she was very capable of making his life a living hell if word got back home about Riko... so...

"Fine." Ichigo sighed making Yoruichi grin. "As long as you're here! You're in cat form! You don't mutter a word about Riko to anyone back home and for the love of god make sure you don't forget about Tatsuki, she's been a pain in the ass for months."

"Good thing I already had Kisuke put in her transfer papers then huh?" Ichigo's mouth dropped. "A little incentive for doing a job for Kisuke, just took some time is all. She should be transferring within the week."

"Gah! You're insufferable!" Ichigo shouted.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for class?" Yoruichi questioned making Ichigo glance over to the clock before raising his eyebrow as he clicked the button on his phone making the screen light up. "What's wrong?"

"Clocks out." Ichigo mumbled, Kinji made sure to have all the time telling devices in the dorm to be precisely on time... so why was everything but his phone out of sync?

"Is that so odd?"

"Don't know." Ichigo mumbled. "Anyway, you're right I should be getting ready." Yoruichi nodded as Ichigo rose from his seat and moved over to the kitchen taking his cereal bowl and spoon before dumping them in the sink. "I'll be ready soon."

"Sure, take your time." Yoruichi called over before changing back to her cat form, the clothes that she had been wearing dropping to the floor, Ichigo picking them up.

"It's not going to be much more interesting here then it is at Kisuke's, you know that right?"

"Eh, the change of scenery is better than nothing."

"Sure, right whatever." Ichigo head back into the bedroom, Kinji asleep still. "Yo, Kinji, time to get up." Ichigo called out making Kinji roll over in his bed, the dark-haired teen's eyes cracking open slightly and looked at the clock on his bedside.

"I've still got time." Kinji muttered causing Ichigo to shrug as he went about getting ready for the day, by the time Ichigo was heading out the front door Kinji was just finishing getting ready saying that he'd catch Ichigo at the bus stop. Ichigo waited at the bus stop and as it came to a stop Kinji was nowhere in sight, figuring it was nothing important Ichigo stepped into the bus with some other students and found a seat.

"Yo! Ichigo, how's it? Where's Kinji today?" Mutou questioned as he took a seat beside the orange haired teen at the back of the bus.

"It's not like Kinji to be late." Shiranui stated as he walked up to them, holding the handrails above his head.

"Yeah I know, I think something went wrong with his watch and clock today." Ichigo shrugged.

"You didn't try to help him?" Both teens questioned

"He said he'd make it." Ichigo shrugged again making them both chuckle lightly as the three talked a little, sharing a few stories of their past jobs with one another as the bus traveled down the road.

Ichigo simply ignored all the attention that he was getting from the rest of the bus whenever he looked up girls would look away hiding their blushing faces while others simply grinned at him giving him a greeting, so it was best to ignore it. A loud ringtone echoed out from the center of the bus making Ichigo and Mutou look up to see a girl frantically opening her bag, apologizing for not having put it on vibrate before opening it.

 **[Attention. There is a bomb planted on this bus. If you reduce speed then the bus will explode.]**

Instantly the voice on the phone had made the entire presence of the bus grow tense, everyone was looking under their seats for any sign of a bomb, Mutou heading straight up to the front of the bus to speak with the bus driver, unlike the students on the bus he wasn't trained for this kind of thing.

"Shiranui, did you find the bomb yet?" Mutou questioned to the dark-haired teen who was searching under a seat, the students around him frantic.

 **[Do not attempt to fight back in anyway.]**

"Not yet." Shiranui stated coming back with no sign of the bomb as everyone continued to frantically search for any sign of it.

 **[Do not disregard my warning.]**

A car engine could be heard over the bus's own along with the commotion within the bus. Ichigo glanced over his shoulder with a scowl on his face to see a yellow convertible pulling up behind them before it pulled up to the side of the bus. Shiranui looked at the side of the bus curious of what the driver was doing, only to see that there was no drive. The moment the mounted Uzi appeared Shiranui shouted.

"Everyone get down!" A hail of gunfire broke through the bus's windows as the students all crashed to the ground, some were unlucky and were hit however their bulletproof uniforms were helpful some were wounded where the uniform didn't cover. On the back-seat of the bus, Ichigo continued to sit, a scowl on his face, two bullets having impacted directly beside him a few strands of hair having been shot off.

"Oh no..." Mutou groaned making Shiranui turn to him before seeing where Mutou was looking to see him staring at Ichigo. Turning to the back of the bus he saw Ichigo gripping a wooden object in his hand a scowl on his face before he stood up.

"Crap." Shiranui mumbled.

"I've been harassed by a cat all morning... and now you're going to throw this at me?" Ichigo questioned aloud making the people around him sweatdrop. "Oh, it is on!" The entire bus was filled with a bright light and a heavy pressure pushed on all of them before the pressure was lifted and the light died down.

Ichigo stood in a white armor that covered his chest, arms, shoulders, and feet, with a stripe running across his face. Underneath this, he wore a completely black bodysuit. His substitute had grown into a medium-sized, black, machete-like blade, with a silver edge, round hilt, simple white cloth-wrapping, and flat base. The badge itself had become the guard, with a new black cross marking on it.

Ichigo swung the blade up into a pure white sheath on his back as he glared at the yellow convertible driving beside the bus, straight into the camera that was watching them.

"I don't know who you are?" Ichigo stated as his eyes narrowed dangerously, the air around him becoming thick with spiritual energy. "But I will find you."

 **To Be Continued!**

 **(A/N: From this point onward A Fullbring Butei: EX will be written by me. While I have watched Aria The Scarlet Ammo I'm aware that there's more in the light novels. But for the time being, I'll be concentrating on the anime version and give the story a good run as well as a good ending since the last episode which as I recall was the Hot Springs episode ended in a cliffhanger…..and I'm not a fan of those especially when it goes nowhere. Not to mention the second season of Aria was just a prequel/spin-off to the first season, so I can't exactly use it for material. Looking back on it there was much to be desired with I-U the criminal organization that was mostly mentioned but never seen save for Durandal. I only have ***** at this point. My best bet is to check out the manga since it has more material for me to use and probably would help a lot. Personally, I never thought of having Bleach and Aria crossover since both have so little or nothing in common. But good ol' Dude932 found a way. But on the other hand instead, I can just use season 1 and go to an original story route from there. What do you guys think? Let me know either by review or PM I'll be checking in. Anyway, my fans stay gold, later.)**


End file.
